


Spiderbites are Serious business!

by hpd_lance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave gets bitten by a spider, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Rated T for Karkat's mouth, anyway about this fic, c':, fun fact: I was bitten by a spider like half an hour ago, it was probably a harmless one but i could die if I have an allergic reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is laying in bed. Karkat is laying next to him.<br/>It's 1 A.M.</p>
<p>He has just been bitten by a spider. He could either die, or become the next Spiderman, and he's not sure if he can handle the responsibility that comes with being spiderdude.</p>
<p>He wakes Karkat up. Karkat promptly tells him it's probably just a house spider and it won't hurt him. Just wash it off with some anti-bacterial soap and some water then put an ice pack on it and let him sleep, goddamnit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderbites are Serious business!

Dave lays in his bed, contemplating life's serious questions, like, "Why are smuppets called smuppets? It's just muppets with an s tacked onto the beginning. And what about muppets? It's just puppets spelled with an m!"

He feels a slight pinch. Almost like an ant bite. He looks down at his arms. A small, brown, round spider is scurrying away as fast as it's eight legs will carry it.

His eyes widen.  
He sucks in a deep breath.

And he screams like a little girl.

Karkat jolts awake next to him.  
"Who died?! What happened!? What the fuck?!"

"ASPIDERBITMEKARKATINEEDTOGOTOTHEEMERGENCYROOMKARKATHELPIMIGHTDIE." Dave says, panicking.

"Dude, it was just a house spider. They bite me all the time. Just wash it off and put on an ice pack, it should be better by morning. Can I go back to my sleep now."

"'They bite me all the time.' One, how the fuck have you not become spiderman by now, and two, you're a troll, Karkat, your skin is thicker than mine. You're a lot harder to kill, bro."

"Ugggghhh. Fucking damn it, Dave! Just use some fucking lukewarm water and soap to wash it off, then put an ice pack on it, and let me go back to sleep! I'm too tired to rant at you so don't even start complaining about my seemingly out-of-character self!"

"Dude. What if I like, have an allergic reaction. What if I die while you're sleeping?"

"Wake me up if it gets worse. Just shut the fuck up."  
_________________________________________________

Two hours later.

"Karkat?"

"Ughn."

"Karkat. Karkat does this look worse to you?"

Karkat sits up. "No it- ....... yeah a little. Were you messing with it?"

"No it just got redder on it's own."

"Fuck. Get in the car."

"Why?"

"We're going to the ER."

"Again; Why?"

"Better safe than sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah see uh
> 
> I was bitten by a spider??? @god plz don't let me die tonight


End file.
